The Totally Dramatic Afterlife
by Johto Oshawott
Summary: Years after The Total Drama Series was discontinued (due to legal trouble cause by Chris) Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson's life went through some changes. However the one that never change is that he keeps finding himself in strange situations along side some of his formal co-stars from the series. Which makes him wonder, if that's that a good thing or a bad thing?


Prologue

**_"Knock-knock."_**

The door opens right in front of him.

"Um…how's it going?" he asked. "Before you say anything hear me out." He then took a deep breath "You and I have been though a lot over the years. We survive Chris' torture, Chef's food, and shark attacks. We also had to deal with false romance and betrayal in front of the whole wide world. We thought after the series was own lives will go back to normal. I don't know about, but for me my life never went back to normal. Sure most don't know who I am and the people I work with are unaware my days as reality star slash boy band member. However the one thing that always stays the same for me was the people I choice to hang out in my free time. I am happy that I was given the opportunity to keep in touch with some of my former co-star, because to me they're not horrible people portray by the public, instead there the most caring friend I ever had." He closes his eyes and took another deep breath. "Just the other day a friend of my asked me if I ever regretted signing up for Total Drama. I told him no, because even though I suffer a lot pain both physical and mentally I would do all over again, because if it hasn't been for the show I wouldn't have the chance to meet some of the coolest people this planet has to offer. And that includes you." He then opened his eyes to look into the young lady's eyes. "Would you go out with me?"

Chapter One: Life After the Drama

Somewhere on a freeway in Ontario Canada a young man driving a dark blue convertible just turn on his radio. **_"Hello Ontario, Lady Licious here to give the peeps the latest weather update. I hope the dudes are carrying protection for their sweethearts because they're going need a lot of sunblock to protect their skins from this bright and sunny day. Now here is a song that remains me of a curtain Short-stuff who an't short no more. The Offspring's _****_Pretty Fly (for a White Guy_****_)."_**

_" _**_Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy_**_ ."_

After hearing what Lady Licious just said it brought nothing but a smile to young man's face. "HA…Thanks for the shout-out Lady Licious I really appreciated it." The young man said as he knows the radio disk jockey was referring to him, because of their friendship. The young man's name is…

"Um excuse me."

Yes

"I know I'm breaking the forth wall, but is it okay if you let me give my own backstory?"

Sure I don't see the harm, if you're the only one doing this, and it's the only time this is going to happen.

"I'll take the offer, it's a deal."

It's all your, in the meantime I have to go to the bathroom.

"Voice overs go to the bathroom?"

Yes we pee through …

"Hello my name is Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, and I used to be a reality star on a show called Total Drama. I sign up thinking it was a great chance for me to hang with "the cool kids" as well as the chance to pick up some chic…I mean girls. Let's just said I was kind of right. I did get a chance to hang with the coolest people I had ever known, and I did try to pick up girls. The key word being "try", because almost every girl I talk to wanted to kill me or saw me as a little brother. Key word being "almost", despite the show's torture it gave me both mentally and physically, I was able to meet two girls who impacted my life for the better and the worst. The first girl was Gwen, I meant her on an island in the first season of Total Drama. She was different from the other girls. I don't know exactly why, maybe it was the way she was dress, or how she spend most of her being alone with her sketchbook drawing. To be honest I really didn't care, all I wanted was to be her boyfriend. Unfortunately all she wanted from me was for me to drown in a nearby lake. At first, but as time went by she started to warm up to The Old Codemeister. The only problem was that like the other girls she only saw me as a little brother, and to be honest I really didn't mind. Because I realizes my undying love for her was just a crush, and began to see her as a sister. It was all thanks to the second girl Sierra. I meant Sierra at an airport in season three of Total Drama, and my first impression of her was "get this crazy stalker girl away from me." Due to her obsession for me she made my life a total nightmare. She would steal my toothbrush, my underwear, and even the thank you bra Gwen gave me. She would also put her finger in my mouth, gave me unwanted nicknames, and tell embarrassing stories of my life to her blog followers. However as I begin to know her better I started falling in love with her. She would always cheer for me, support me, and even save me from dangerous situations the show dishes out. She was my Miss Piggy and I was her Kermit, however unlike the frog and pig couple our rainbow connection was discontinued. As Total Drama was cancel, so did parts of my life. My fame was gone, the fortune it gave me disappeared, and more importantly my relationship with Sierra died out without a second life. However some good did come out after the final episode. I was able to get a well-paid job that allows me to live in a swell bachelor pad, become a Billiards Champion, and the chance to keep in contact with some of my formal castmates. With all the changes going around me there is one thing that stays the same. I always find myself to be in strange and sometimes dangerous situations with the other Total Drama Contestants, which makes me wonder if that's a good thing or a bad thing. All right Mr. Voiceover guy she's all yours."

Thank You. I shall start where I was left off.

The young man got park his convertible right in front of his apartment building's parking lot. He exited the vehicle and headed inside his apartment. As he walked towards his apartments he notices a familiar face passing by "Well if isn't the Old Codemeister." It was none the former host of Celebrity Manhunt Josh. The reason why this black haired teal eyed gentleman is the former host of Celebrity Manhunt is because he lost his job, due to top story scandal he was currently in. He wasn't in his traditional black tuxedo and red tie combo instead he was street clothes.

"Joshie boy, how have you been?" Cody asked.

"I'm just peachy." Josh replied

"Really because I heard from one of the neighbors that you been evicted."

"Oh that, well to tell you the truth it's false. I'm not really evicted I just choice to live in hotel instead."

"Really, is it nice?"

"So nice that reviews give it two in-half stars"

Cody then notices something happening to the man's head. "Are you losing your hair?"

"What?" Josh said as he went to the hallway mirror. "My…my hair; my beautiful hair! Why did I drunk dial that inter?" he said as he proceed to run down the hallway crying."

After what just happen, Cody then looked at mirror to see his reflection. The young man took a quick glimpse at himself he saw the open white collar shirt with a yellow-t that had on top red and bottom green strip across the rib cage blue pants, and olive green shoes. He also notices the changes his body went through after Total Drama. Sure he was the same old brown hair, teal eyes, gap in his tooth having skinny boy however what was different about him was his height. "You know Lady Licious was right I did get taller." Cody said as he walk pass the mirror and headed to apartment.

Once he got to the front Cody opened it, closed it, put his stuff on the table, and walk to his office where the answering machine was. One there he turn on the machine to if had any messages. **_"You have one new message. Hello Mr. Anderson it's Cameron calling to remind you that we have a meeting at the sandwich shop tomorrow to discuss the upcoming project we have. Alright see you there. Oh hi little doggy are you lost. Here let me…"_**

**_BARK!_**

**_DINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!_**

**_"You have no new message." _**

"He'll be fine" Cody said to himself, knowing about Cameron's remarkable recovery ability. Suddenly his cell-phone rang

**_" Yeah we're goin' Surf City, 'cause it's two to one  
You know we're goin' Surf City, gonna have some fun  
You know we're goin' Surf City, 'cause it's two to one  
You know we're goin' Surf City, gonna have some fun, now ."_**

"Hello its Cody."

End of Chapter 1


End file.
